Embedded Finger Tips
by I'mABitchI'mALiar
Summary: Atthirteen, there childhoods are perfect, but something happens and ruins the once innocent little girl. She wont talk about it and wont let people close to her, but when someone wont give up, will she let him in, Now adopted by kateandjasper.
1. Chapter 1

Bella, my daughter and my son, Emmett were outside playing in the garden with there friends Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter.

Jasper and Peter where brothers, there mother Jennie and there father Ryan Whitlock where wealthy and younger than any of the parents in the street.

Charlotte was an only child, her cousin Rosalie was here because her parents were divorcing, and her mother was moving in with Charlotte's widow mother, Helen.

Alice and Edward were twins, and close as ever, stuck to each others side. They were like soul mates, just not in a romantic way. There mother and Father were the oldest of the parents, but the nicest couple I'd ever met. Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Then there was me and Charlie, we are so in love and I couldn't hope for a better life, we had social gatherings with all the parents down the street, having game nights and dinner at each other others houses. We were all best friends, a close nit group, like a big family.

I was washing up in the kitchen, watching all our thirteen year old children play, they were about to split up and play hide and seek. I had a soft smile on my face, cleaning the same plate for about twenty minutes, but I didn't care at that minute I was happy and our children were. Things were perfect.

Charlie came up behind me and started kissing my neck; I giggled and leaned into him.

"Charlie…" I moaned, in an attempt to warn him off, even though I didn't want it to.

"Come on Renee, they'll be fine, there playing fine in the garden and there thirteen, they don't need babysitting…" he said, burrowing into my hair and kissing it.

I gave in then and we both dragged each other upstairs, giggling and ripping each others clothes off. I kissed and he grabbed, then we both connected and it was heaven for both of us.

Twenty minutes later we came down to see all the children in having ice pops and heading back out to sit in the deck chairs, when I noticed Bella wasn't with them.

"Emmett, hunnie, where's your sister?" I said walking outside, they were all smiling and laughing, sucking on there ice pops, and sticking tongues out to see the colours of there flavour.

"Urmm, I don't know. We couldn't find her, I guess she's still hiding" he said, not turning to look at us and sticking his green tongue out.

"Bella!" I shouted as I walked about the garden, I laughed at her, always determined to win, just like her dad.

"Bella!" I shouted a little louder, starting to worry, when I still had no reply, I began to panic and ran back to the house. I ran past the curious eyes of the children and through the house, Charlie close behind me asking what was wrong.

"Bella!" I screamed as loud as I could, there was no reply, no whimper, no cry. No Bella.

I started running around the street, screaming her name, Charlie was calling his police friends to come and search the place.

I finally returned to the house, where the children where in tears, not understanding what was happening, I broke down in the middle on the room.

Crying hard, she was my baby, what had happened to her?

Was I just over reacting? Was she still just playing hide and seek?

"Emmett, where did she go to hide?" I asked, he wiped at his eyes and nose, sniffling.

"Urmm, the tree house I think…" I was up and running towards the Whitlock house before I even knew it. I got to the tree house, it was on there front lawn, the house in a big old oak tree. It had the most beautiful leaves in autumn.

"Bella!" I shouted again, climbing the tree house, I got to the top and looked inside. She lay there, in the middle of the floor, huddled and silently crying.

The spacious tree house was big; the yellow curtains were from the girls and the car posters the boys. There was little furniture, a radio a chair and a rug. Bella was on that rug, its yellow and blue pattern had dots on from her tears, but they weren't the only stains.

Big crimson circles surrounded her, as her body shook, I looked at her properly.

I had put her white sun dress out this morning and she had worn it, but the dress I saw now looked completely different.

It was dark red and had grass and mud stains, it looked like someone had run it through a wet muddy field. The blood clung to it. I didn't dare go near her, in case something was broken.

"Charlie!" I screamed, I fell to the floor at the bottom of the tree house, letting the sun and grass try to calm me. I needed to be strong.

Charlie came out and the kids followed all looking around, he came over to me and looked at me worriedly. He brushed my hair out of my eyes "Renee?" he question, I just looked at the tree house.

Before I could blink he was clambering up the rope ladders and stopped dead in his tracks…

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted, I could hear his boots stomping on the wood panels above me, it made me panic and I rushed to my feet.

"Don't touch her, she could have broken something or gone into shock, you could make it worse!" I shouted, more tears came and I blinked them away.

Sirens rung in the air, I could hear them getting closer and closer. Me and Charlie finally left her in the tree house, still on the floor; it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

"What's happened?" one of the paramedics asked, I just looked at them and shrugged, I didn't know what had happened.

"She's up here!" someone else shouted from the tree house, I could hear Bella screaming vaguely as they brought her down and strapped her to a bed and wheeled her into the ambulance.

The police then came and questioned all of us, took pictures and left to go see Bella.

I took Emmett into the house and made tea, Charlie had gone to the hospital with Bella and I needed to care for Emmett.

I heard the phone ring and I went to answer it, leaving Emmett to watch cartoons on the telly and eat his spaghetti.

"Hello" I whispered my throat still raw from screaming and crying.

"Hey, it's Bella…she…she…oh god Renee" he broke into sobs, and I presumed the worst. Starting to tear up I managed to ask what happened. "She was sexually abused…and has some internal bleeding, but they've said she'll be physically fine."

"Physically?" I asked, not knowing what that meant, but hoping for the best.

"It means she's mentally more damaged than she is physically. They don't know how bad any of it is yet, that just what they've told me. They've had to sedate her and then in the morning they want to see how well she's doing before she can come home, but it might be a few days" he said sniffling.

"I'm coming to the hospital." I said and put the phone down, I went and grabbed a bag from Emmett's room and went threw his clothes, putting him some pyjama's in and some day clothes, his tooth brush, some toys and sock and underwear.

I then went downstairs, putting on my jacket and grabbing my slip on trainers. I grabbed his coat too and then his sneakers, walking into the living room, I put his bag and stuff onto the chair.

I grabbed his plate and cup, putting them into the sink, I washed them hurriedly.

"Come on" I said sticking his coat on him, he could do it himself, but I wanted to do it.

"Where we going mum?" he asked, I just tied the laces on his shoes and bragged his bag. I walked us over to the Whitlock house and knocked, I hadn't realised how late it was.

They had probably hears and it made me sick that nothing could be kept private, but this wasn't gossip, it was the kids, not that I blamed them.

The light turned on and the lock turned.

"Renee, I am so sorry, I heard what happened. Do they know what's wrong? Can I help?" Jennie asked, Ryan behind her looking sympathetic.

"Urmm, would you mind watching Emmett for the night, I need to get to the hospital…?" I asked looking down at him.

"Of course, of Corse. Why don't you go fine Peter and Jasper, they should be in there rooms asleep, but I doubt It." she said smiling at him, he grinned kissed my cheek and ran off into there house.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked looking at me cautiously, I nodded.

"Yeah, but I really need to get going, ill e here in the morning." I said walking away, toward my car.

"Ok, but take as long as you need, he'll be fine with us" she shouted so me, I nodded, not caring weather she saw me do it or not.

I got into my car and drove, not going anywhere in particular, just driving. I needed to get it out of my system before I got to the hospital.

If Charlie hadn't come up to me, she would be fine, she would still be her. It's his fault, why couldn't he just wait until tonight?

I arrived at the hospital and parked, it wasn't very packed, but inside was buzzing with noise and action, rare for forks.

I found Charlie, his head in his hands outside her room. I sat next to him, and sighed.

We didn't talk all night, just sat there like that; we had nothing to say to each other. I could blame him all I liked, but it was just as much my fault as his. I should have said no.

When morning came, the doctor approached us.

"She's awake, were going to asses her now…" he said, looking at us sympathetically now.

"Wait, I don't know what's even happened to her yet, so before you go asses her, tell me what's wrong with my daughter!" I snapped angrily.

"She seems to have been sexually assaulted…" wait what did that mean.

"What do you mean when you say that...?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"She was raped Mrs. Swan" he said gravely, looking at the floor, a ragged breath was taken in by me and it burnt my lungs.

"Carry on…" was all I said,

"We managed to stop the internal bleeding, she was beaten in the stomach and it caused some of her argons to feel strained, resulting in the bleeding. We removed the strain by feeding her fluids and taking the swelling off of her argons, she seems to have some extensive bruising though.

She was ripped in vagina from forced entry but we sewed her up and gave her some aanesthetic to stop the pain and any unpleasant feelings down there.

She may have some physiological problems, mentally she could be unstable but we don't know until we asses how much damage has been done. She was still in shock when they brought her in." he said, it was all too much; my innocent little girl was gone.

I nodded and stood to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The assessment of Bella took place in her room; they didn't want to move her too much because of her sawness.

Me and Renee stood against the far wall looking in on what seemed a surreal moment in time; our once happy little teen was sat motionless on her hospital bed. She hadn't responded to any of the questions and she hadn't moved her face from the expressionless mask she had placed on. She hardly blinked.

When the doctor nodded his head to the door, we walked past them and waited outside while he told Bella the assessment was over.

He came out a grim line on his face, looking at the clip board he told us to take a seat.

"Well, that session was informative, but not in the best of ways. Bella seems to be a mute, for the moment. It could be at least a few days…up to years. It's not a guarantee I can give. From the way her facial expression didn't change, I would bet on, maybe a few days, at least, to get over the shock of what's happened.

The police won't get anything out of her, and that's going to make it difficult for them to find out what's happened, and investigate more. So all I can suggest is give her all the support, love and care you can. She's delicate and fragile at the moment. I'm sorry we can't do more at the moment, but I will get in contact with a specialist I know in Seattle, he deals with people who can't talk of disabilities or are learning to talk. He may be able to help get her talking, if there's no progress with her, or at least show you some techniques on how to communicate with her." He said, we nodded our understanding, thanking him, he walked away.

I made my way into Bella's room, leaving Renee out there, she hadnt spoken a word to me yet. We knew, deep down this was our fault, my fault. I should of being able to protect her and I felt so ashamed of what I was doing instead of doing just that.

I laid down next to her on the bed, pulling her to me; she was still and rigid under my grip. I tightened my hold, and even though she didn't relax into the embrace, she started to cry and to me, that was progress. So, I just cried with her.

We had all lost something in these last couple of days; it affected everyone in this family.

Bella, her innocence and the nearly perfect childhood, she had lost it all, including her voice. Hopefully, with time, she would grow into herself again; right now she was pulling into herself. Not good, for anyone at any age, but she was so young and I was worried that if she didn't start coming back to herself now, she would miss out on some important events and great experiences.

Emmett had lost his sister, parts of her, I didn't know weather he would cope well with her pulling away from him now, and after all there lives together being do close… It would be hard on him, with her being so…cold to the world, to everyone; I don't think he'd understand.

Renee, she had lost her daughter and maybe a little of herself. She seemed to be closing herself off too, becoming, almost, bitter. It was all to be expected, but not from her, I needed her the most right now and she needed me, but I couldn't be there for her when she wouldn't let me be. I wondered if she would be the happy, adventurous women she was before, it had only being a short time since it all happened and everything had so drastically changed.

Me…I had lost my best friend, my little girl and my belief that there was something good in every one all wrapped up in one. I was so wrong, who ever did this to my little girl was cold and didn't have a good bone in there body, they deserved to rot in hell.

It made me think, what if this had never happened?

Would Bella be a normal teenager?

I mean, there was no guarantee she wouldn't be, but I highly doubted it.

If you looked at her room, even at thirteen, she wanted to do so much…she was like Renee, she wanted to travel the world, go to festivals, work with children, help people…she was so kind and I prayed to god this hadnt broke her spirit, her stride.

Her room, she had posters all over her walls, pictures. Pictures of us, as a family, her friends, animals, everything good in the world, she had and hoped to see one day and be apart of.

Bella, eventually, fell asleep. I just looked at her face, she hadnt relaxed her features from the constant wince she had set her features in when I walked into the room.

Would she ever be able to just…be?

I gently shuffled us down and under the covers, pulling it up and around us both, I settled us in.

Shutting my eyes, I let it feel like none of this had happened that I was just resting with my little girl. I felt comforted for some short hours…sadly it wouldn't last…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a screaming, crying Bella, thrashing about in my arms. I looked down and her face, it was contorted into a painful and agonizing expression, she was still asleep and she was fighting, or trying to, get out of it.

I jumped up and pressed the call button, it took at least three minutes for a nurse to come in. I had to restrain her from hurting herself; she kicked, punched, scratched and bit. A nurse came in with a syringe and sedated her, then restrained her; I had to leave the room.

It made me sick and I defiantly would be placing a complaint in about the time it took them to take action, it wasn't busy, it was Forks for fuck sake. They were just being lazy little shits.

I left to grab a coffee and call Renee and see how Emmett was doing, but before that I'd ask the doctor on an update so I could give Renee one, we both wanted to know when she could come home and what this specialist would be able to do.

…

"So, dude, what happened with Bella?" Peter asked as we made our way over to where the rest of the gang where waiting for us, at the end of the street.

"I don't know, she's in hospital, but when I ask why, my mum just cry and shakes her head…" I said kicking at a stone on the road. The sun was beating down on us and the light breeze blew down the street.

"I over heard mum saying she was raped, when I asked what that was, she just told me it meant a bad man had hugged Bella" Jasper said shrugging and ruffling his hair from out of his eyes.

"I don't believe that shit though" he then said, shocking me, Peter just chuckled and punching his shoulder told him to stop showing off.

"If mum heard you talking like that she slap you upside the head" we all chuckled at Jaspers pouted lip.

"So, when is ol' little Bella back?" Peter asked as we got to Rose, Alice, Charlotte and Edward. Edward was looking at the sky, Charlotte had her head in her hands and was sobbing, while Rose tried to hide her tears and Alice was her bouncy self.

Why was everyone, apart from Alice, Jasper, Peter and I, acting so…sad?

"Oh, Em!" Charlotte howled as she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my big frame.

"Urmm, yeah?" I asked, patting her back awkwardly.

She pulled away from me, looking all puffy eyed and shocked. Rose stood up as well, letting the tears run down her face now, and looking like I had a clown stuck on my face.

"Why aren't you upset?" they both asked in unison, I just looked at Peter and Jasper, they looked at the girls like they were mad and shrugged at me.

"Why would I be upset? Have you destroyed my light saver?" I asked looking around for it in a panic.

Rose pulled Charlotte away from me, and they started talking like no one else was there apart from them, like they had a little bubble around them, I was seriously worried about my light saver, until the quiet whispers perked my ears.

"If he doesn't know, then we can't tell him, we aren't even supposed to know. Does that mean he hasn't seen Bella? I wonder if she's ok…when you think she'll be back." Rose rambled, looking away from Charlotte half way through.

Charlotte looked apologetic and sad all at once, I was so confused.

"Shut up, if we can't tell him then let's stop talking about it." Charlotte said as new round of tears came.

"Ok, seriously, what's up?" I asked, they both looked away, more trying to hide tears then not making eye contact.

"Nothing…" they both sniffled.

"Bullshit!" Jasper shouted, earning a smack in the arm from Alice.

"Quit swearing!" she chided, I cracked a smile, Peter just chuckled at sat on the pavement next to Edward.

"Come on, your crying and talking about _my _sister here, I think I have a right to know!" I said, losing patience.

"Ok…" Charlotte started but was cut off by Rose; she stood and walked off, not looking at any of us.

"If you're going to tell him, can you just get it over with already, instead of dragging this out? I think it's rather disrespectful, since it's like your gossiping about it and it's none of our business, this is about Bella and we shouldn't be talking about it." Edward said, following Rose back to her garden.

Edward had always acted older than his age, but he was smart and a good kid, like any of us, he would protect any of us at any cost. I think it made him sad that Bella was ill and he couldn't help her, he loved Bella and many of us thought there was something going on between the two of them, but they never admitted it.

"Sorry" Charlotte said, her head going down into her lap.

"You going to tell me what's happened?" I said taking a seat next to her and pulling her to my chest, Peter and Jasper took seats on the pavement next to us, listening intently.

"Bella was raped." She said, sobbing and sniffling at once, trying to breath.

"Yeah, we know…" I said she looked up at me, shocked and in disbelief.

"You know? But your acting so…normal" she said, wiping at her tears.

"A bad man gave her a hug, big deal" I said, flicking my wrist, why were people making it into a big deal?

"That's not what rape is…" she said sadly looking down again and picking at a dead leaf.

"What is it then?" asked Peter, throwing a rock.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone I told you…" she said looking at us all pointedly.

"We promise." We all said and then she took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

"You guys know what sex is, right?" she asked, not looking at us. We did know, but didn't get why it was relevant.

"Yeah, get to the point!" Jasper snapped.

"Well, rape is where someone forces you to have sex with them. Some older man beat Bella up, raped her and then left her, in your tree house." She said looking at Peter and Jasper.

"W-what?" my mind was blank as I thought of what had happened to my baby sis.

"You heard" she said, standing up, she left following where Rose and Edward had gone.

Me, Jasper and Peter sat there, looking out at the sky, not knowing what to do. That's when Alice started hanging to Jasper, she had become a permanent belt around his hip recently, and he often bitched about it, but kept his opinions to himself when it actually happened.

"Aw, come on Jazz, don't cry" she said rubbing his back and hugging his side, we just sat there, watching the sun drift behind the houses and letting tears fall.

"I'm…" I said kind of pointing off with my thumb as an explanation of where I was going, they stood wiping there shed tears away, Alice nearly dropping to the pavement with a thud of the sudden movements of Jasper. I would have laughed in different circumstances.

"We'll come too, see ya later Alice" Peter said, I absently waved at her, she smiled softly at us, sad, and then turned to Jasper.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said looking at her feet, I felt sorry for her, even though I didn't know what Jasper felt for any of the girls of the group, I knew he didn't like Alice that way, he would've said.

"Urmm, sure, bye" he said, uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. It tugged at the corner of my lips, his awkwardness was quit funny.

"Emmett! Peter! Jasper!"

"That's mom…we should get going" Peter said, grabbing Jasper away from Alice, we ran away from her giggling form.

As we neared Jasper and Peters mother, she stood outside, looking sadly at the cornered off tree house, yellow tape surrounded it. She had her hands crossed over her chest, protecting her chest from the cooling air.

"Emmett, you just missed your mother, she had to go back to the hospital though, your father called. She said she'll be here in the morning, there bringing Bella home. You'll be staying here tonight again, I'm sorry we don't have anymore of your clothes, but if you like you could borrow some of Peters, or Jasper. Or I could wash your clothes for you, what would you like?" Jennie, or Jen as we called her, was one of the nicest women you'd ever meet, Ryan was a little harsher, but still nice, a family man.

"Oh, its no trouble Jen, ill just wear these again, they've got another day in them." I said sniffing at my clothes, she tutted at me and grabbed my ear while grabbing Peter and Jasper's in her second hand, I don't know how she managed that, women.

"Ow, mom!" They both yelled, where I just grimaced. She pulled us into the house and into one of the bathroom. She started running the bath and put bubbles into it.

"Right, Emmett you can have this bathroom, wash up, brush your teeth, there a spare tooth brush in the cupboard. Jasper and Peter can share mine and your father's bathroom." Jennie said, pulling Jasper and Peter out of the room.

"Urgh, mom, you only have a bath in there, there isn't a shower, like in here…" Jasper said, looking confusedly at his mom.

"You two will just have to share, like when you were little. It's not like you haven't seen it before, and your both boys" she said, ignoring there shudders.

They both just looked at each other and made gagging notions. I stifled a laugh.

They shut the door on the way out and left me to it; I stripped of my clothing and leaned into the warm bubbly water.

Being with this family made me forget all about what had happened, I guess that was the goal, but it all came crashing back to me. As I lay there, in the Whitlock's tub, I thought of how scared she must have been, on her own.

I gulped back tears, I shouldn't be her big brother, I had failed her. She was my baby sister, and she was hurt because of me. If I had just gone to find her, or better yet, gone with her when she went to hide none of this would have happened. We would be in our room, watching Disney films, that she made me watch, and laughing at the imaginary fairy tales that would never happen.

The tears came, so I ducked myself down and let the water surround me. When I needed to breathe, I took to the surface and breathed deeply.

Once I was washed, I got out and dried myself with a fluffy yellow towel, brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

I made my way to Jasper and Peters room, Jennie was sat brushing both their hair with a soft brush, they were both smiling fondly of the motherly act, but when they caught sight of me, they both started to protest and move away from her.

She smacked them both the upside of the head, telling them to quit squirming and that there where some flannel pyjamas on Jaspers bed. I took the pyjamas and made my way back to the bathroom.

…...

"Mom?" I asked, Peter looked at me confusedly, as his head was yanked by the brush, making him grimance.

"Yes sweetie?" she said coming back to my head and starting to brush my hair, I leaned into the touch of her hands and the soft haired brush.

"You know Bella?" She stilled her movement for a moment, and then began again, ignoring Peters warning look, I carried on.

"Well, why is she in hospital, if a bad man gave her a _hug_?" I said, my voice dripped with disbelief on hug, I knew it was bullshit.

"Well, urmm, he hurt her hunnie" she said, going back to Peters hair, I don't know why she liked brushing our hair, every night for at least and hour, I mean we liked it, she had being doing it since…forever.

"How? You hug me and Peter _and_ dad, but we don't have to go to hospital…it doesn't make any sense" I said turning to watch her brush Peters hair back and kiss his cheek, before sitting in front f us.

I knew the truth, Peter knew the truth, but I wanted her to tell us. She might give us some information on it and might know more about Bella.

"Okay, you're old enough to know the truth and to know about this sort of thing…" she said, wringing her hands and setting the brush down.

"Well, when a man and women come together, and love each other, they share everything with each other. Like…" I was about to stop her there, but Peter seemed to beat me to it.

"Please tell me your not about to give us the sex talk, mom. Please" he said, pleading with his eyes and moving his hands in a praying motion.

We laughed at him and my mom shook her head.

"Fine, you boys." She said chuckling, then sat back and started to tell us about the reality of things.

"When a man and women come together, there willing to do those things to show they love each other, it has other benefits as well. But sometimes, a woman doesn't want to show love with any man, because she either doesn't love him or doesn't want to…oh, I don't think I'm explaining this very well." She said, rubbing at her temples.

"So, what your trying to say is, when a man wants to have…sex with a woman, and she doesn't want to, and he forces her to…that's rape" Peter asked, grabbing moms hands and stilling them.

"Yeah, that's right. It's an awful and disgusting thing to do, terrible and it scars a person, like they've embedded there finger tips into there souls and taken there innocence and life" she said, looking at the ground.

"Does that mean Bella's…disgusting?" I asked, not believing it, no matter what Bella would always be pure and kind and would always be my best friend.

She shook her head violently, a tear slipping away.

"No, never ever would I think that, neither should you. Bella will always be her own person and you should never judge someone for there past, but who they are as a whole." She said standing and telling us to get into bed. None of us had seen Emmett in the corner, crying silently as he listened intently to our conversation.

Mom went up to him, hugging him and whispering encouraging words, she lead him to the bed we where all sharing. Mom thought it would be fun for us to all share a bed, so we could talk and stuff, she was right.

Plus it had its benefits, since the couch bed was in front of the telly, we could watch it all night, if we wanted.

She tucked us all in, kissing our heads and wiping Ems tears, she then proceeded to pull the covers up, turn the light out and leave the room. We were all silent for what seemed like a life time, before Peter started to talk.

"What do you think she'll be like, when she gets back?" he said hesitantly, looking at the blackness of the room.

"I don't know" Em said quietly.

"I know she'll be ok, Em" I said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…"he said, not really believing it, his detached voice sounded lonely, even if he tries to hide the rising emotions, it was like he was sharing them with us.

"Maybe…" he added, defeat seeping into me from his empty tone, Peter shook with me that night, none of us wanted to admit it and none of us would, we shared a secret, a emotion, a moment in time of sadness.

We cried for our friend Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

The buzz of the hospital lights above me….

Blonde hair, perfect skin, minty breath….

The bleeping of machines….

Deep pants, icy blue eyes, snakes tongue…

Blurred vision and flashbacks of memories, my memories, the tree house, blood and cold fingers. Sick gurgled in the back of my throat, making me choke, I tried to swallow, but hands swarmed me and turned me over, it flowed from my mouth like water from a faucet.

Screams penetrated the room; I'm not sure who was screaming, as I was sucked back into memories. Like waves of the sea, I crashed into them feeling every blow of the sharp rocks penetrate my skin.

_I was running, a white sun dress flowed passed me, and the little bugs and butterflies fluttered away with the rush of my movements. I was hiding, from what, I couldn't remember. _

_I saw the tree house, it was so close, but I had to keep quiet as to not give my hiding place away. I let a small quiet giggle out, thinking I would have the perfect spot._

_The sun beams warmed my face and I smiled into it, climbing the rope ladders, I made my way up to the tree house, heaving myself up on to the wooden panels._

_I crawled over to the window, seeing no one coming, but uncle Carlisle placing his hospital kit into the boot of his car and a man jogging with his dog. The blond cropped hair was sweaty in the heat of the summer sun, but uncle Carlisle seemed to be as cool as a cucumber._

_Just as I was about to look away, Uncle Ryan stormed out, taking off towards his back garden and looking like thunder, I would keep away from him today. No pranks for you Uncle Ryan._

_I sat back and kept quiet thinking I would be found soon, it felt like I had been waiting years, when , finally, I heard the tell tale sounds of the rope ladders being climbed._

_Thinking quickly I moved the small wooden chair in front of me and waited anxiously to be found, with a wide grin on my face._

The sound of the beeping got faster and then slowed to an almost stop; I heard panicked voices and blurs of yellow, blue and white.

"She's just over worked her heart, we need to get it going again!" I heard the build up of a noise, like a static wave then I felt a big shock, in my head I imagined being hit by lightening.

I breathed in, my throat burned with the hospital bleach smell and the tainted oxygen entering my lungs.

The noise stopped and I stilled, feeling so many eyes on me, I was then in darkness with eyes on me like in snow white when she's running from the queens servant, the eyes in the darkness. Only, mine didn't turn into cute, fluffy animals, but long shadows drowning me with a black tar substance.

I tried to scream, but it came out as a gunky and my mouth started to stick together because of the tar. I put my hand in my mouth, pulling well trying to, get the tar out but all that did was get my hand stuck in my mouth. It all went fuzzy and I was dunked in treacle trying to swim the sun.

I wondered if any body would throw me a life float.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked rapidly, clearing, what felt like acid, from my sore eyes. I felt…tingly?

My head slowly turned to see my mom's watery smile and my dad looking exhausted, leaning against the wall. I felt bad, but said nothing; I didn't feel like talking, about anything.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" My mom said, moving closer to the bed and taking my hand. It lay dead and lifeless in her as she clasped it tight, as if trying to make it move by sheer will.

I said nothing, moved nothing and did nothing, it was my life at the moment, fun!

I hated my thoughts; they made me feel worse, about everything. The sarcasm made me feel quit brainy, to be honest, but the rest…I wish I could just shut everything down, like an electric box.

"Well, the doctor said you can come home today…isn't that good news." my mom said, not really asking, a fake wide smile spread over her tired features. I just moved my head to look out the barred and blurred glass window, I hated the fact I couldn't see anything and right now was not the time to start using my imagination again.

"Renee, why don't we leave Bella to collect her thoughts, I need a word any way and I'm sure Bella more than a little disorientated than she needs to be. No point adding further confusion." A voice said, I presume a doctor, but I didn't bother looking, just stared at the window.

The foot steps got further away and I grew more comfortable with the way it all quietened down, even my head a little.

I didn't want to have to go back home, to that house, to that street to see those people. I wanted to leave and be by myself, I wanted nothing more than to up and go.

When mom and dad came back into the room, they had a back and a wheel chair, dad stood with the wheel chair while mom came towards me with the bag.

"Bella, were going to get you ready to go home" she said, smiling softly, when I tried to sit up I was hit by a shot of pain in my…girly area and private par, I laid back down and taking a breath, I got up.

I padded to the bathroom, where my mom came in, with the bag, and shut the door. She sat me on the toilet seat and began to take my clothes off, I saw some of the marks on my body, fingertips and hand prints, and I eventually looked at the ceiling. I couldn't even look at myself and I felt sick when I did.

Feeling something wet and warm touch my face, I looked up and saw my mom, slowly and carefully washing me down with raspberry soap and a wash cloth.

She smiled when I caught her eye and I as hard as I tried, I just couldn't get the corners of my mouth to turn up, even just a little. It hurt her and it hurt me, I wanted to be able to comfort her, even if all I could do was smile at her, it would help.

We she was done, she put me in some clean sweats, comfortable. And then brushed my hair and teeth for me, I didn't like it but on some level I did, I liked being taken care of, just not this extensively. My arms were fine.

When we were done, she helped me go and get seated in the wheelchair; I didn't like the feel of it at all, the feeling of depending on someone to get around like this. I just looked on uninterested.

The doctor came and checked me, said goodbye and had a word with my mom while my dad wheeled me to the car. It was like I wasn't even there, the lights were on but no body was home. I just let myself drift to the back of my mind and get settled there.

My dad put me in the front, mumbling something about if mom asked tell her I called shotgun, it made me chuckle in my little home in here, but on the outside I just started at him.

He quickly got seated and buckled us in, I felt numb, kind of empty, like a glass. He then turned to me and started to talk.

"Bella, you know I love you and I always will, no matter what you'll always be my baby. And this thing about you not talking, its fine but I want you to know, when you're ready, if your ready, you can always come to me. Ill be your diary, journal, what ever you girls call it. Put your secrets in me, tell me what your feeling, or just tell me about your day…" he said and smiled at me at the end, I so badly wanted to hug him or show anything that meant I loved him more in that moment than any other time in my whole life and I love my dad a lot.

"Missy, what are you doing in my spot, eh?" mom said laughing slightly as she made her way to us, I just looked forward, waiting for us to move. It didn't take long and too soon we were moving past yellow take and waiting faces.

I wanted to hide…wrong phrase of words, I thought with an outside grimance. Dad caught it and gave me an encouraging smile, before getting out and coming round to help me out.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, bunches of pitying faces were stood there, looking at me, _he_ stood there.

Bile soon rose in my throat again and lurching over, I was sick, sadly, all over dad.

**_Teasers for all who leave love, hate or somewhere in between...? hehe, hope you enjoyed, near some good bits, i promise ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Just wanted to thank all my reviewers, had a lot more these last couple of days, though its not about the reviews just about people wanting and enjoying my writing. Thank you once again for making me feel so positive and upbeat about writing, even though its such a sad story, I still like writing, since it will get good._

_Thank you…_

_Edward P.O.V_

I felt like a child, I mean I am a child, well just in the first year of my teens but I am a child I guess. I was sat a big round table with all the parents and all of the 'Kids' around. We were at my house, because we had the biggest table for the 'kids' to sit round, while the parents paced around and looked on worriedly.

Alice was staring at Jasper dreamily, it was really starting to piss me off, our friend had just been violated and all she could think about was Jasper, what the fuck?

"Kids, you know why where here, right?" Uncle Ryan said, putting his hands flat on the surface of the wooden table and looking at each of us seriously.

He was probably the…dominant of the situations, the serious one, when mostly he was a fun and caring person, when he was in his element he was the kindest and most adventurist person you could have as an uncle.

But he was out of his comfort zone, hell we all were, we had never had to deal with a situation like this. It was fucked up and we knew Uncle Ryan would try and straight it out, he was like a second father to Bella.

Bella told me that he was one of her best friends too, like another dad, that they talked and Uncle Ryan was sad. Because he wanted a little girl but Aunt Jennie didn't want a anymore kids like he did and because of there closeness and little 'bond' they had, Bella got spoilt like she was one of there's, Jasper and Peter didn't mind they enjoyed having Bella around a lot. That got under my skin the most.

"Yes." We all said, answering his earlier question. The girls of the whole house looked like they wanted to run from the room crying, except Alice and that was an awful fact because I knew she cared and hated what had happened to Bella, she had cried to me about it all night…

"Things are going to change, Bella's…been hurt and it may take her awhile to get back to her old self, so we just have to be nice and patient. The police still need to ask you guys some questions, there going to come over here when Bella's settled and then they can talk to her afterwards. Also, Bella's having some trouble…speaking, nothing major, she's fine but just don't be upset if she doesn't answer or talk back, ok?" he said, looking warn and tired, his eyes cast around the room and when we all nodded once, he looked at the ground, sniffled and fled the room.

All the parents looked at each other, like they were all asking each other what to do know, I thought it would be quit simple.

"Mother, shall we go wait outside for Bella with our flowers?" I asked mom, I had never called any of my parents mom or dad, I just thought it was always more respectful to call them by there full title, like a sergeant in the army, than use mom like serge for the army. Petty, names being cut down annoyed me to no end, but Bella was fine, we always ended up play fighting about it though.

That brought a smile to my face.

"Sure hunnie, come on then kids" mom said before leading us all out to the driveway of Bella's white house, it wasn't overly large and wasn't small by a long shot, but it was smaller than most.

We stood there for what seemed like forever, when Uncle Ryan finally came out and over to us looking red faced and puffy eyed. I wanted to hug him so bad, but he would have probably patted my back and looked at me like I was crazy.

We soon saw the sleek blue family jeep rounding the corner of the street, Bella sat expressionless looking through the window of the car and making me feel a little ill to see her so unresponsive.

We all gathered, more like huddled around the car a little, waiting for her to hop out and smile at us. Sadly, that didn't happen, like it should have.

She sat there, until Uncle Charlie came and helped her out, she wobbled and stumbled, but then she finally looked up at us and I expected to see her warm, innocent, joyful brown eyes, but instead there were empty tired looking eyes.

She took us all in and then when she landed on…something she hurled all over Charlie, Emmett had to stop himself laughing and so did a couple of the others, but I managed with just a twitch of my lips.

She said nothing as she took a minute to spit out and wipe the bile from her lips, it made me feel quit sick to watch it.

Bella then proceeded to wobble off as fast as she could, with a slamming of the front door, we where left stood on Bella Swans front lawn, but there was more than a few brick walls between us and the real Bella.


	7. Up for adoption!

This story is now up for adoption, I know none of the readers will still be with me on this but I have no time for this at the moment and I have a lot of work to do on my writing skills as well, as there is a lot of mistakes. I am sad to see it go but I'm sure someone will do brilliant things with it, I'm not quit sure how adopting stories work but if you want it, message me. Thank you and sorry for disappointing a few, I will explain the meaning of the title in the messages but I'm sure the new owner would like to change it anyway. Thanks again.

Polly x


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow readers, as you all know, well the few who still read or follow this, it has been up for adoption but an amazing writer has decided to take it off my hands. Kateandjasper, who writes 'Sometimes, Dreams Can Come True' and 'Sometimes, Destiny Takes Control' has decided to adopt my story and change it, for the better. She's being awesome about everything and is naturally awesome anyway so I hope you all will keep reading it and be nice to her as she's working so hard on the story, though it wont be up for a few more day/weeks as she needs to update her own story.

Thanks so much for all you're support and hopefully you can all support her now, give her a warm welcome.


End file.
